Memories of the rain
by Kal Kally
Summary: [A fic torn out from a diary] In a rainy day, an old memory came back to a member of the Genei Ryodan. It was the memory of an unspoken promise.


**Memories of The Rain**

By Kea

Translated by Kal Kally****

_If only you know how important you're to me..._****

**Disclaimer: **Genei Ryodan doesn't belong to me.****

**Summary: **In a rainy day, an old memory came back to a member of the Genei Ryodan. It was the memory of an unspoken promise.

* * *

****

Raining. 

It's raining so heavily.  
  
Thunders scream in rage.

The earth shivers.

So does humanity.

The world is crying.

_The City of the Shooting Star in a rainy day._

_It was raining dogs and cats. T__he strong wind blew the teardrops of the sky into falling obliquely. Rain carried with it the sour taste of acid._

_The last children of The City of the Shooting Star were walking among the corpses scattering all around them, clothes in rag, and bodies shivering in the freezing wind. The smell of blood was overwhelming._

The rain was so heavy, yet it was unable to wash away that smell, the smell of blood that had become so familiar, familiar to the point of haunting... 

_They walked side-by-side, alone and scared. They walked side-by-side, struggling with not only the harsh rain, but also the whole world... the world that was screaming at them..._

_They were the filth that no one want to accept, the product of the abandoned world, the city of the Shooting Star..._

The worlds that won't accept each other... I... Us... and the world that we've left behind... and the world that we're heading too... 

The rain is so noisy.

I don't like rain... 

_Rain couldn't stop the smell of blood. Rain couldn't wash away the salty taste of tears. Rain couldn't erase the sins that had blackened the hearts..._

_The sins that had soaked the pale, skinny hands of the children without childhood..._  
  
So noisy...

_They continued to walk silently._

_Become scared of their own hands, they started to drift away from one another. In the wind that had become icier, each one struggled all alone in the effort to escape from the mixed smell of blood and rusty iron._

The rain is getting heavier... Is it trying to call out the deepest memory in my heart?

That day... it was also a rainy day...  
  
I won't forget.  
  
We won't forget.  
  
_A girl suddenly trip over a stone and fell hard. She rolled down a huge trash pile created from parts of various machine. Luckily enough, the sharp ends of them didn't hit her. At the foot of the pile there was a deep and large hole of water. She fell into it._

_Rain continued to pour down. The small, exhausted body that was almost paralyzed with fear couldn't reach the edge of metal above her head. _

Death had come so near, so near that its breath had seeped into mine. I could almost feel its long tongue snaking in my veins, and its rotting hand slowly caressing my hair...

_Suddenly, a dark-haired boy stopped._

_He ran to the edge of the hole, ripped off his ragged clothes and made it into a string, then he threw it down to the girl.  
  
The rest of the children stood frozen for several seconds. Then almost at the same time, they ran to the hole. Their hands were thin and weak, but they had reached out for the girl who was slowly sinking into the dark, freezing water._

_Rain was still falling._

_Following the dark-hair boy, the children took refuge in the shell of an old aircraft that had once been used for transferring weapons._

I had thought I had given up...  
  
Maybe I did give up...  
  
The rain that day was enough to kill me. Everything was drowning in the icy water, even the will to survive. Only the maddening pain remained.

But maybe that pain had been the only thing that I had. 

_The girl that had fallen into the hole of water had a fever. The other children knew that if they couldn't find a way to warm her immediately, she wouldn't be able to survive. But none of them had even the smallest piece of dry cloth..._

_And... the years of hardship had taught them how to survive, but life had never once given them the lesson of how to warm someone on the verge of dying..._

_The girl screamed and writhed in pain..._

_Silently, they looked at one another._

_Silently, they walked closer...  
  
Gathering together, they sat around the fevering girl. The small hands hesitantly grabs one another. Eyes looked down, still skeptical, but determined...._

_Just tiny bits of warmth, but they had become one. The warmth spread..._

_They stayed that way for a whole night, hugging, unmoving._

I hadn't believed that the rain could stop...

I don't know how long I had been unconscious. Neither do I know how long they had stayed like that.

Giving me warmth. Saving for me a life. Saving for us the precious warmth.

Until that day, we had never known in our bodies, there were still threads of warmth left...

Until that day...

_The rain was falling. The sky was crying for the world that had been so harshly forgotten...  
  
So cold... it was so cold, but each tiny bit of warmth had searched for others. They became one, and spread..._

The rain outside has subsided into a lighter one... unlike the rain in the past...

----  
  
_The next morning._

_Suddenly the rain stopped. It didn't become lighter. The thunder didn't become less._

_It just stopped..._  
  
I don't like rain, but that day... I'm grateful...

_The girl regained consciousness. The strong and wild life force built from years of hell had allowed her to recover faster than normal people._

_She was almost overwhelmed by panic when she was aware of the surrounding kids. She even nearly attacked the nearest child. But the sweet warmth spreading into every corner of her body had calmed her down._

_Frozen, she stared the other children, who were also staring at her.  
  
Almost at the same time, they burst out laughing._

_The rain had stopped. But the sky above the city of the Shooting Star was still dreary with heavy gray clouds._

_The laughers brightened up the children's faces._

_They stood up._

Every time the nightmare carrying the color of rain visited me, I was saved by a breath of warmth...

I won't forget, we won't forget.

The world that we've left behind... The world that we're heading to... The nightmare surrounding us...

I won't forget...  
  
_The dark-haired boy that had first reached out to save the girl last night spoke up._

_He wanted them to be together from now on, like the way they had been last night..._

_He asked for trust.   
  
He asked for a promise, created by the warmth they had shared..._

_They still remained silence. No vow was made._

_They all nodded._

_All of them understand that the promise had become a part of themselves..._

I only understand one thing...

Maybe we will forever be lost in the cold, harsh rain. 

But at least, I know...

That warmth won't abandon us.  
  
Until the end of time. To the end of space. To the end of the hostile between the different worlds... 

It won't abandon us... forever...  
  
_"Let's go."   
  
A child called.  
  
And they started walking. They headed to the gate separating the dying world and another different world._

_They didn't know what stayed at the other side of that gate. They didn't know that the rain of this world would be haunting them forever. But... at least, they had had the courage to step through the gate._

_But there was one thing that they knew for sure, in the blackened hearts of them, there was a breath of warmth remaining._

Somewhere to return...

I know. We know.  
  
A place that won't never abandon us...  
  
**END.**


End file.
